Making the band: The G-Boys
by Puddin Hime
Summary: A scary thought... the G-Boys in a band.. Be afraid..


Authors note: Hihi! This is my first ever Gundam fanfic! I'm not really all that into Gundam, but I read some really funny Gundam fanfics, and was inspired to write one! So here it is! I hope you like it!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Making the Band: The G-Boys-  
Ch 1.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Announcer: This week, on making the band, we will show you how our band, the G-Boys are getting along with fame, and how-  
  
  
Heero: I will kill you.. (shoots announcer)  
  
  
Quatre: (gasps) Why did you do that Heero?  
  
  
Wufei: Because he was a onna! Justice has been done here!  
  
  
Heero: (turns to Wufei) I will kill you..  
  
  
Duo: Yeah, we know Heero..  
  
  
Wufei: WEAK! ALL WEAK! INJUSTICE! (storms off)  
  
  
Trowa:….  
  
  
Quatre: (pours him self a cup of tea) So, when is our performance tonight?  
  
  
Duo: Umm.. About 8ish.  
  
  
(everyone hears Wufei somewhere in the back ground, talking about justice)  
  
  
Duo:.. OH RIGHT! I decided we need some back up dancers! Some girls will be coming by this afternoon to try out.  
  
  
Heero: no..  
  
  
Duo: No what?  
  
  
Heero: no back up dancers…  
  
  
Duo: And why?  
  
  
Heero: Because.. I know who will come…  
  
  
(Relena bursts through the door)  
  
  
Relena: HEERO! (runs over to him)  
  
  
Heero: (turns to Duo) I will kill you! (hurries away)  
  
  
Relena: WAIT! HEERO! (chases him)  
  
  
Duo: (laughs) I'm glad I'm not Heero!  
  
  
(Hildi opens the door)   
  
  
Hildi: Hi Duo!  
  
  
Duo: (slaps his hand to his face) I guess I deserved that..  
  
  
Trowa:….  
  
  
Quatre: (looks over at Trowa, then sips his tea)  
  
  
(Cathrine walks in after Hildi)  
  
  
Cathrine: (smiles) Hello Trowa!  
  
  
Trowa:…. (gets up, and walks away)  
  
  
Cathrine: (waves) I'll see you later then!  
  
  
Wufei: (walks in and sees the back up dancers) Onna…. (twitchs) all the wweeeaaakk onna… (runs away)  
  
  
Duo: (walks backstage to find Heero, and sees Trowa) Are you going to wear that clown outfit for the show??   
  
  
Trowa:…. Yes..  
  
  
Duo: OH MY GOD! It talked!  
  
  
Trowa:…. (walks off)  
  
  
  
(Heero hurries by, with Relena close behind)  
  
  
Duo: Heero, I need to talk-  
  
  
(Heero runs past)  
  
  
Heero: I WILL KILL YOU MAXWELL! (dashes away)  
  
  
Relena: HEERO! (stops by Duo and sighs) If I didn't know better, I would think Heero is trying to avoid me..  
  
  
Duo: (face fault) YA THINK?!  
  
  
Relena: (glares, then goes back to chasing Heero) HEERO! WAIT FOR ME!  
  
  
Wufei: (walks by, talking to him self) ..And I, WUFEI! Justice boy, will stop all injustice! I will kill it with justices gun! I will- (walks away still talking to him self)  
  
  
Duo: (sweat drops) Tonight's performance should be interesting. (walks past Quatre, accidentally knocking his tea on the ground)  
  
  
Quatre: (gasps) …my tea….  
  
  
Duo: Sorry Quatre! Didn't see ya there! (walks off)  
  
  
Quatre: (kneels by his spilt tea) but.. my tea…  
  
  
Wufei: (walks by again) ONNA! Nothing is as sweet, as the taste of JUSTICE!  
  
  
Quare: (not paying attention) ….my tea…  
  
  
Wufei: INJUSTICE! Don't ignore me when I am speaking you weak onna!  
  
  
Heero: (has finally lost Relena) Shut up Wufei.  
  
  
Wufei: INJUSTICE?! How dare you tell me to shut up you-  
  
  
Heero: Onna?  
  
  
Wufei: (twitchs) …INJUSTICE! (storms off)  
  
  
Relena: THERE YOU ARE HEERO!  
  
  
Heero: Leave me alone onna.. (runs off)  
  
  
Relena: But… HEERO! (runs after him)  
  
  
Quatre: (drinks tea from a new cup) Its almost 8 Duo!  
  
  
Duo: All right! The great shinigami will show everyone who the star is! (walks over to the curtain)  
  
  
Wufei: ..justice? (runs over to the curtain)  
  
  
(and every one else is there too)  
  
  
Wufei: Tonight, is a night for JUSTICE! I can tell by the way.. (keeps rambling)  
  
  
Quatre: ..is he going to stop before the show starts?  
  
  
Heero: I doubt it..  
  
  
Wufei: Why, I AM justice! And justice is ME! When people- (still going…)  
  
  
Quatre: what should we do?  
  
  
Heero: (points his gun at Wufei) Shut up onna..  
  
  
Wufei: Justice… ONNA?! I AM NOT A WOMEN!!!  
  
  
Quatre: (sweat drops) that worked…  
  
  
Duo: Lets get on stage! The great shinigami is ready!  
  
  
(Lights shine on the stage, as a fog covers it. The g-boys are slowly raised to the stage, by a lower platform. When they reach the stage the crowd goes………………..wait a minute………. Where's the crowd? There's no crowd?!)  
  
  
Wufei: WHAT?! INJUSTICE!  
  
  
Duo: *sniffles* no one came to see the great shinigami??  
  
  
Trowa: MAN! THIS STINKS!  
  
  
(every one looks at Trowa)  
  
  
Trowa: I mean …………….  
  
  
Heero: (looks out in to the empty seats) I will kill you…  
  
  
Quatre: (looks at Heero) Who are you talking to? There's no one out there Heero.. (sips tea)  
  
  
Heero: (points to an old women in the VERY back)  
  
  
Old women: WOOHOO! Take it off!  
  
  
Heero: (starts shooting at random empty seats) I will kill you.. And you.. And you..  
  
  
Wufei: AN ONNA!? This is not justice! (stomps off stage)  
  
  
Duo: But.. But.. I'm the great shinigami.. (walks off stage)  
  
  
Quatre: (drinks the last of his tea) OH NO! (runs off stage)  
  
  
Cathrine and Hildi: (walk off stage all disappointed)  
  
  
Trowa: …. (leaves)  
  
  
Heero: (still shooting) And you.. And you…  
  
  
Relena: (eyes get all shiny) Heero! Now we can finally do a duet!   
  
  
Heero: (looks over at Relena, and holds up his gun) I will kill you…  
  
  
Relena: OH HEERO! (eyes get teary) You haven't said that to me in ages! (hugs him)  
  
  
Heero: ACK! Get off me onna! (runs off stage)  
  
  
Relena: But.. HEERO! (chases him)  
  
  
Wufei: (runs back on stage) JUSTICE! (poses, and runs back off stage)  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
WELLZ! That was my fanfic! If anyone ever reads this, review it, k? Thank ya!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
